Survivor: Cook Islands
The Castaways Tribal Councils Tribal 1- Voted Out(Kenny) -Reason--Unlikeable, Dangerous. Votes Against- Mookie, Christina, and Brenda. Tribal 2- Voted Out(Phillip) -Reason--Cross Tribal Alliance with Rakah, Untrustworthy, and Targeted by Stacy. Votes Against- Stacey, Earl, Russell, and Francesca. Tribal 3- Voted Out(Cochran)- Reason-- Weak link. Votes Against-Edgardo, Francesca, Earl, Christina, Liliana, Bruce, Kristina, Marisa. Tribal 1-PALME TRIBE(ASIAN- AMERICANS) Palme Tribe Jeff- Welcome to tribal council behind you is a torch grab a torch and light it up with fire. Okay Palme the aka the Asians. Christina are you getting along with everyone on your tribe. Christina- Not everyone because nobody likes Kenny. Kenny- no one likes you Christina. Brenda- Ken we all like Christina we don’t like you or Bruce. Kenny- I think I could do better than Bruce. Mookie- Can we just get to the vote. Jeff.P.- Okay its time to vote Bruce you are up first. *Bruce Votes* *Mookie Votes* *Christina Voting- Sorry Kenny but no one likes you for being such a loser.* *Brenda Votes* *Kenny Voting- Christina you are just so rude.* Jeff.P.- Okay I will read the votes. First vote is Christina, Christina that’s 2 votes Christina. Kenny, Kenny. We are tied 2 for Kenny and 2 for Christina. First person voted out Survivor Cook islands is… Kenny. Ken please bring up your torch. Kenny the tribe has spoken. Well lets hope you will do better from now on Palma tribe because the challenge today was an absolute blowout. KENNY”S LAT WORDS- I was not shocked that Christina turned everyone against me I think I could have done better without Christina in the season. Tribal 2- MANGA TRIBE(AFRICAN-AMERICANS) Jeff- Welcome to tribal council grab a torch and light it up with fire. Manga tribe you where doing fine. Stacey what was the problem? Stacey- The communication with Phillip was horrible. We just can’t work with him. Phillip- We can’t work with you because you are making cross tribal alliances with Akato tribe. Stacey- Not true. Francesca and you are making cross tribal alliances with the white folks. Francesca- No I am not with them, but I admit that I was working with Palme. Earl- You and Phillip are in not to be trusted. Phillip- So one of us is going home? Russell- Yes that is what we are planning to do and tonight its you then Francesca. Jeff.P.- Wow well its either Francesca or Phillip going home and it was made clear its Phillip. Time to vote Earl you are up first. *Earl Votes* *Phillip Voting- Staci you have gotten in my nerves* *Stacey Voting- I hope its you cause I have a lot to prove to this tribe* *Francesca Voting- Phillip you are a crazy person* *Russell Votes* Jeff.P.- Okay I will now read the votes. First vote Stacey that’s 1 vote Stacey. Phillip that’s 1 vote Stacey and 1 vote Phillip. Phillip that’s 2 votes Phillip. Second person voted out Survivor: Cook Islands is Phillip. Phil can you please bring up your torch. Phillip the tribe has spoken. Head out. Well lets hope Phillip was the cause for your loss and you can do better. Go back to camp. Phillip’s Last words- Wow Stacey is a huge problem to the tribe and the people that are safe are only Earl and Russell probably Stacey. Also in the Hispanic tribe the two men are in danger. Rakah I know that Jeff is the only safe person. TRIBAL SWAP Jeff.P.- Okay you guys today you will need to drop your buffs. So now I will give you an egg once everyone has and egg you will smash it and the colors will be red for Akato or blue for Rakah. Okay everyone smash their eggs. New Rakah #Cochran #Marisa #Kristina #Edgardo #Liliana #Francesca #Earl #Christina #Bruce New Akato #Stephanie #Alicia #Alex #Brenda #Mookie #Russell #Stacey #Alina #Jeff Tribal 3- NEW Rakah Tribe Jeff- For those of you who doesn’t have a torch grab one and dip it in the fire. Okay so Cochran are you liking your tribe. Cochran- Not when they want you out. Kristina- You are the weakest and we have to win challenges. Cochran- I am not the only weak link in the tribe there is also Christina, Bruce, and Marisa. Christina- No I think I actually do better than you in challenges and so does Bruce and Marisa so you have to go. Earl- This Is what made us loose the challenge today we weren’t getting along and not communicating. Liliana- We are basing our vote against the weakest link and that’s our final decision. Cochran- Well Jeff were done its me and there is nothing I can do. Jeff- Okay its time to vote Francesca you are up first. *Christina- Cochran your journey is over* *Cochran- Christina you are a weak link in my opinion* *Everyone else votes* Jeff- Okay I will read the votes Christina that’s one vote Christina, Cochran, Cochran. That’s 1 vote Christina and 2 votes Cochran. Cochran that’s 3 for Cochran. John that’s 4 votes Cochran. Third person voted out the Cook Islands is Cochran. Cochran- So much for being a super fan. Jeff- Cochran the tribe has spoken Head out. Well hopefully this will help your tribe head back to camp. Cochran’s last words- I think that I would not have been voted out if Alicia was in this tribe instead of Christina, but it’s a game over for me.